Starstruck!
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: Mitchel Musso is a famous celeb loved by many girls.Apperantly, Mikayla is a fan of his and loves him so much.What if Mitchel performs on Kinkow and falls in love with Mikayla?Idea adpoted from yummy42. R&R! :)
1. Mikayla: A Fangirl

**Hey Guys! Welcome to my new short story I adopted from yummy42. I hope you guys like it! I kind of changed the original idea around. Enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Mikayla: A Fangirl?! **

**Mikayla's P.O.V**

I haven't told anyone one this but, I can be a total fangirl. It's true! It started ever since I heard of the star 'Mitchel Musso.' I love everything about him! I love his acting, his songs, and him! Just thinking about him makes me fall in love with him even more! The reason I never told anyone is because of how my dad is overprotevtive of me. He will flip out if he knew how much I liked him.

Today Candace and Tessa were coming over since they were fans of him too. What I didn't excpect is seeing them wear two white identical shirts. "Hey Mikayla,"Tessa said. "Oh, hey-,"I froze when I saw them wearing the same shirts. "What the..." "Oh, yeah. They're matching shirts."Candace said. "I know, but, why?"I asked. "They have Mitchel Musso on it."Tessa said.

I took a closer look and say the words 'Mitchel Musso' printed in big bold letters and a picture of him in the middle. "Oh,"I said. "Why did you decide to wear it to the castle?" "Beacause we're big fans of him, DUH!"Candace said. "We got you one." Candace unfolded a shirt she was holding in her hand and shoved it towards me. I put the shirt down, "Would you put that away! What if my dad sees that!"

Then the kings came into the room. "What are you wearing?"asked Boomer. "Mitchel Musso, eh?"Boz said while looking at the shirt. "I don't really see what girls see in him." "You like him, Mikayla?" Brady said. "I didn't know you were a fangirl." "I don't like him! Now can you please go."I said while pushing all three boys out the door. I shut the door, "See what I mean!,"I said, "I could of gotten in trouble if that was my dad!"

I sat on my bed and Tessa and Candace followed. "Sorry, Mikayla."Tessa apologized. "We'll becareful next time." "It's alright,"I said. "Let's just talk about him outside of the castle, okay." "Okay."Candace and Tessa said. I looked down at the shirt I was holding, "Hey, have you guys noticed that Mitchel Musso looks a lot like Brady?" Candace and Tessa looked at the shirt. "No."replied Tessa. "Who cares!"replied Candace. Tessa and I gave Candace a look. "Sorry." Candace said. "Hey, did you know that he's going to be on Kinkow next week?"

Tessa and I shook our heads. "Well he is! And we have got to go see him!"Candace squealed. "I don't know Candace,"I said. "How long will he stay. "This whole week he's performing."Candace said. "Maybe I can go, if I convince my dad. He'll never let me go unless I tell him it's for a guard shift."I said. "Then tell him that it's for that and then we can go!"Candace said. "And lie to my dad, I don't think so."I said.

"It will be fine, Mikayla. Trust Candce."Tessa said. "Alright, I'll do it."I said. Candace squealed again, "Yeah! I finally get to meet my dream husband!" Cadace skipped out of the room with a happy look on her face. Tessa and I rolled our eyes. "Well, I'll see you later Mikayla."Tessa headed for the door."Bye." "Bye."I said. Once Tessa left, I layed back on my bed. I have no idea how I'm going to convince my dad to let me go see Mitchel Musso. The chances are zero to a million.

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be longer. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	2. Convincing and an Arrival

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :) **

**P.S- Brady came back like two days ago in this story. (I forgot to add that.)**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING.**

* * *

**Convencing and an Arrival **

**Mikayla's P.O.V **

After coming up with a plan to get my dad to let me go see Mitchel Musso, I walked downstairs to the throne room. I saw my dad talking to the kings about something. "Hey Daddy."I said. "What's going on?"

"Hey Baby Girl,"My dad replied, "I was just telling the kings about our guest."

"Guest? What guest?"I asked.

"We have a celebirty guest staying in the castle for a week and a couple of days."My dad said.

"Oh really? Who?"I said.

"Mitchel Musso."My dad replied.

"Yeah, Mikayla. Mitchel Musso."Boomer said.

I gave Boomer a 'really' look and turned back to my dad. "Why does he have to stay in the castle?"

"Well, a lot of girls like him and if they knew that he was staying here on Kinkow, they would attack him for his autograph. And we all know how crazy girls can get."

"Right...,"I said, getting nervous. "So, when will he get here?"

"Right about now."

"Hey, where did Brady go?"Boomer asked.

"I think he left to talk a nap or something."Boz said. A guard came and told us that there was someone waiting in the plaza. The double doors had opened and a boy with black faded sunglass walked in. He wore black skinny jeans and a white shirt that had a guitar on it. It was Mitchel Musso...

I mentally screamed in my head once I saw him. I couldn't believe he was actually here. On Kinkow. And in the castle. Oh. My. Godness. "Hi! I'm Mitchel Musso. You must be Mason."He said to my dad.

"Yes I am."My dad said. "It is a pleasure to have you here in the castle, Mr. Musso."

"Thank you for having me here. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I were out there were all the girl can see me."

"Let me show you to your room."My dad said.

"You know what Mason, why don't you let Mikayla show him to his room."Boomer sugested. "Okay."My dad agreed. "Mikayla, can you please show our guest to his room."

"Alright."I said. I got even nervous when Boomer had suggested the idea. I walked up stairs and Mitchel had followed me. Too bad that the guest room that he was staying in was near the Kings bedroom. Meaning that he's staying in the closest room to me. Oh dear. What if Candace and Tessa comes over? What if they see Mitchel? What if they realize that his room is near mine? What if?! I kept thinking of the possiblities that can happen until Mitchel pulled me out of my thoughts.

"So, are you a fan of mine?"

I resisted the urge to yell out _'YES!' _and jump up and down. Instead, I responded calmly, "Well, kind of."

"Kind of?"He asked.

"Well.."I trailed off. "I wouldn't say fan..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, here's your room. Got to go. Bye!"After that being said, I quickly ran off to my room. I shut the door and slide down it slowly._ Stupid! _I thought to myself, _Stupid! _ I sat there for a while thinking of the dumb move I just made. I heard a knock on my door.

"Mikayla?"I heard my dad's voice.

"One second!"I said as I got up and opened the door for my dad. "Yes, daddy?"

"I was wondering if you can work as a guard at the concert tommorow night."

_Tommorow night?, _I thought to myself, _That means that I can sneak off to see the concert! _"Sure. I'll be there."

"Great!" My dad said and left the room. _Well, what a conversation we had. _

I was about to shut the door again when Brady came in. "Hey, Mikayla. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Uh, sure,"I said. "What's up?"

"Well, I have a friend. He always travels and I never get to see him. He's always going to places. He moved to California for more than a month. I've seen him briefly before, but, he didn't have enough time to have a conversation. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, I think that you should try to talk to him. How long those he stay in one place?" I said.

"He travels every week."

"Is there a reason for his constent traveling?"I asked.

"He just loves to travel."

"Wait...with family?"

"Kind of."

"Oh..um..then maybe you should still try to talk to him."I said.

"Thanks, Mikayla." Brady smiled at me.

"Your welcome, Brady." I said returning the smile.

Brady was about to leave when I stopped him. "I was wondering, what did you do while you were gone?"

Brady stopped, "Oh. I just went back to Chicago and finished school and stuff."

"Okay."I said.

Brady left the room and I thought to myself of how he and Mitchel looked so alike. I mean, they have the same voice, and facial features. It's so weird...

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 2! Stay tuned for chapter 3 and the next chapter of POK versus. They're going to be _very_ interesting. Especailly since it's gooinig to have Mitchel's concert and the first actual round of POK versus. Please review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	3. The Concert and Interview

**Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! :) **

**(This is very long-6 ½ pages-meaning it's going to be very interesting! :))**

* * *

**The Concert and Interview**

**A day later...**

**No P.O.V  
**A camera starts rolling and heads towards two girls on the center of a stage. One had hazel eyes with tan/olive skin. She had brown,straight hair and bangs resting on her forehead. She wore a short purple dress with black flats.

The other girl had curly,brown hair. Her hair was tied up in one pony tail with bangs resting on her forehead. She had dark brown eyes,pale skin,and was really skinny. She had real glasses that looked like 3D glasses but with blue frames. She wore an All-American Rejects band tee with black skinny jeans and grey Nikes. Both girls where carrying microphones in there hands.

"Hi! I'm Wendy Pierce!"Said the girl in the purple dress with excitement in her voice.

"And I'm Alice Jones."Said the other girl with a less enthusiasum. The audience cheered for the girls. Once they calmed down, the girls continued.

"We're here broadcasting live from Kinkow to catch the special perfomance of Mitchel Musso playing songs from his latest album, 'Brainstorm.'" Wendy said. The audience cheered like crazy again.

"Wahoo."said Alice in a bored tone when the audience died down.

"Anyways, here's the one and only, Mitchel Musso!"Wendy exclaimed, ignoring her companion.

The camera zoomed out and zoomed back onto the area of the stage Mitchel was performing on. The music started playing and Mitchel sang the lyrics to 'Get Away.' After he sung that song, he began to sing 'Got Your Heart.' The crowd went wild. He also performed 'Celebrate.' He then sang 'Just Go'. After he sung that song, the camera zoomed out and zoomed back to Wendy and Alice.

"We'll be right back after this short break."Wendy informed everyone.

* * *

*Commercial Break*

* * *

After the commercial break, the camera zooms back to Wendy and Alice having a conversation.

"I've just noticed your t-shirt.", Wendy told Alice.

"Yes. And?", Alice questioned.

"You can't wear that to a Mitchel Musso concert!", Wendy exclaimed.

"Why not?", Alice asked,getting irritated.

"Well because its not nice! You can't go to a Mitchel Musso concert wearing an All-American Rejects shirt!"

"I love the All-American Rejects.", Alice stated.

"But not Mitchel Musso?!", Wendy asked.

"Nope.", Alice responded without hesitation.

Wendy looked as though someone had told her that the world was going to come to an end soon. She was abseloutly disgusted. "How did you get this job?! You don't even like Mitchel Musso!"

"I was forced to. My manager said something about 'Take one,get the other'. Trust me,I would much rather be in Europe right now watching the All-American Rejects." Alice said.

"Your musical taste sucks.",Wendy stated.

"IT DOES NOT!",Alice protested.

"DOES TO!",Wendy replied.

"You know what,we'll discuss this later.",Alice said.

"Fine.",Wendy said and turned to the camera with a smile on her face,as though nothing had happened, "Now performing more songs, Mitchel Musso!" Before the camera zoomed out, Wendy and Alice were shown walking away still engrossed in their argument.

The camera then zoomes back to Mitchel where he perfomed 'Come Back My Love,' 'Empty,' 'You Got Me Hooked,' While the last song started to play, Mitchel grabbed Mikayla's hand and pulled her up on stage with him.

Mikayla blushed at how he picked her rather than another girl in the audience. She wore the shirt Candace gave to her yesterday with a jacket over it so her dad wouldn't see it. She also tied her hair back and wore shorts. Mitchel sang the acustic version of 'Smile' **(A/N: This is an Avril Lavigne song but lets just pretend it's a Mitchel's song. We changed the lyrics a bit so it could be possible for a boy to sing it.) **to Mikayla without taking his eyes off her even though he kept his sunglasses on. He took one of her hands in his and started singing:

"**Y_ou know that I'm a crazy kid  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a care  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
__'Cause you're crazy rock'n'roll"_**

The crowd went ballistic. All the girls went 'Awww' while the group of unfortunate boys that were dragged by their girlfriends paid no attention and didn't notice at all. Mikayla was still flabbergasted-she couldn't speak and had turned as red as a tomato.**_  
_**

"_**Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name? "  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame"**_

All of the girls were jealous. Most of them were thinking ,'Ughhh! I hate her.' Others were thinking ,'That was sooo romantic.' Wheras Mikayla was lost in her own little fairytale.**_  
_**

_**(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I**_

**Last night I blacked out I think**  
**What did you, what did you put in my drink?**  
**I remember making out and then, oh, oh**  
**I woke up with a new tattoo**  
**Your name was on me and my name was on you**  
**I would do it all over again**

It at this point when Candace has had enough. With one quick move,she hurled herself up on stage. Mitchel and Mikayla didn't notice her. Instead,they were still lost in each others eye's. Before Candace could recover from her jump to attack Mitchel, two bodygaurds ran on stage and dragged her away. The audience was shocked at Candace's actions but acted as though nothing had happened and resumed watching the concert.

**Yo-u said "Hey,**  
**What's your name? "**  
**It took one look**  
**And now we're not the same**  
**Yeah you said "Hey."**  
**And since that day**  
**You stole my heart**

**_And you're the one to blame  
__(Yeah)  
And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile  
I-I_**

**You know that I'm a crazy kid**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**  
**You know that I'm a crazy kid**  
**I do what I want when I feel like it**  
**All I wanna do is lose control**

**(Yeah)**  
**And that's why I smile**  
**It's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has**  
**Felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smile**  
**I-I**  
**(The reason) The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smile**  
**I-I**  
**The reason why I-I-I**  
**I smile**  
**Sm-i-ile"**

Mitchel finished the song. There was dead silence for a couple secounds until the audience burst out with cheers and applause. Mitchel slowly lowered his microphone. He and Mikayla where still lost in each others eyes. Nobody interrupted them while they froze.

"Well, Mikayla?"Mitchel asked when the cheering died down.

_How does he know my name? _Mikayla thought. She started to stutter.

Wendy cane running onto the stage and stood next to the pair, "Well that's it for the concert! Stay tuned for the interview right after this."

* * *

_*During Comercial Break*_

Wendy turned to Mitchel, " Amazing concert Mitchel! Ready?" ,she asked exicedly.

Mitchel realized that the teenager was talking about the interview backstage. "Yeah. Just give me a second.",he responded,not taking his eyes off of Mikayla.

The girl nodded and ran backstage.

"Meet me back at the castle after the interview.",Mitchel told receiving a nod from the girl,the young man walked backstage,leaving a confused Mikayla behind.

* * *

_**After Comercial Break**_

The scene has changed showing a room backstage. Two stools were on the left side and another stool was facing those stools. Wendy and Alice sat on the the two stools on the left and Mitchel sat on the stool on the other side. Wendy sat the closest to Mitchel -she was practically jumping out of her seat- while Alice sat furthest from Mitchel and had the same bored expression that she had earlier. All three of them had microphones in their hands.

"We're back. Ladies and gentlemen,I am proud to announce: Mitchel Musso!",Wendy exclaimed, "Now

let's begin with the interview."

"Wait. Wait. Wait.",said Alice as she signaled _'Stop' _with her hand, "I thought another girl was supposed to interview him. Why are we here?"

"Well,Candace was supposed to interview Mitchel but after what happened earlier...we've decided not to let her interview him. You know, for saftey reasons.", Wendy explained.

"Candace? Do you mean that girl who threw herself up on stage and nearly attacked him, causing two bodygaurds to come up on stage and drag her out?", Alice asked.

"Pretty much.",Wendy responded with a painful expression. "Wait. You weren't paying attention to the concert. How are you able to tell about it?"

Alice shrugged. "It was the only exicting thing that happened. Therefore, I watched."

Wendy glared at Alice. "How rude!"

"Whatever. Can we please get over with this?",Alice asked, just about ready to jump out of her seat and stab Wendy with her microphone.

Wendy turned to the camera again,with a happy expression plastered on her face. "Anyway, lets start the interview." Turning to Mitchel again. "Well, Mitchel, what is it like, being in Kinkow."

Mitchel took a few seconds to respond-shocked at the girls' actions. "Well, Wendy. It is Wendy, right?" , Mitchel continued after receiving an excited nod from the girl, "Kinkow has been an amazing place to visit. Although, I've only been here for about two days."

"According to our sources,namely _Wendy_, you reached stardom about two months ago-apparently by posting videos of yourself singing. How does it feel, to be a nobody one day and an internet sensation the next?",Alice read off the flashcard that was given to her by Wendy, although she looked like she wanted to dig a hole and jump.

"It feels surreal. I've never expected anything like this to happen. After all, I am just a boy from Chi- oh I mean California.", Mitchel responded.

"Very interesting. Who dicsovered you?" ,Wendy asked.

"Um...a music producer watched one of the videos of me singing that I posted. He really liked it and so he called me saying that he wanted me to be his client. Next thing I know, I'm a big hit in the misic world."

"Amazing.",Wendy said. "Next question ,Alice. Alice?" ,Wendy turned to find her companion staring off into space, probably thinking of ways to escape unnoticed. Wendy elbowed Alice,causing the teenaged girl to snap back into reality., "Alice Joy Jones!"

"Hmmm?"

"Ask the next question!"

"Ummm," Alice responded,looking for her flashcards she had she found the cards she asked, "Um, Mitchel, Have you gone on any tours lately?"

"Yes. I went to preform in cities like Los Angeles, Phionex, and San Diego but I've never really gone on an actual tour." ,Mitchel responded.

"Okay. Very interesting."Wendy said interrupting. "Now, let's get down to what everyone wants to know about."

"Everyone but me!",Alice protested.

Ignoring her friend, Wendy continued, "So what is going on between you and the girl you pulled on stage earlier? Are you two a couple? What's her name?"

"She's an old friend of mine. Her name's Mikayla. We're not a couple. But, I really like her. I hope we can be something more. That's actually why I'm here. I asked my manager if I could preform here-I wanted to see her, tie up some loose ends." ,Mitchel responded without hesitation.

"_Awww!_",Wendy squealed. "That is SOOO romantic!"

"Well,that's it for this interview." ,Alice said,excited that it was nearly over.

"Thanks to Mitchel Musso for taking the time to sit here and talk with us!", Wendy exclaimed.

"Anytime.",Mitchel said with a smile, "Thanks for having me,Wendy."

Wendy squealed again, "Well, there you have it folks, the amazing Mitchel Musso!"

"Don't forget to tune in for Wendy's and my new tv show, _Pair of Kings Versus_.Until next time. This is Alice Jones..."

"And Wendy Pierce...", Wendy continued.

"Signing Off." ,Alice finished. After,she didn't waste time and immediately bolted out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the King's Throne Room, a young lady stood infront of the television, frozen.

_Oh my..._,she thought.

* * *

**That's it for now! I hope you guys liked it! Credit to Snitch for helping with this chapter. (She shares this account with me, she goes by the name Alice. I,Brakayla, also go by Wendy.) **

**For more information on Alice and Wendy, click on our profile. You'll find their character bios. You'll also learn more about Snitch and I by reading our profile. **

**Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44**


	4. Starstruck!

**Sorry for the long wait! This is the last chapter of Starstruck! This is only because I had a lot to do and finish. I deleted chapters 5-10 because I needed a quick ending since this story is supposed to be short. NOT a big one. So, here it is, the very _LAST_ chapter of Starstruck! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Starstruck!**

**No P.O.V.  
**The last thing Mitchel expected was to be ambushed.

But of course, that _had _to happen.

He walked into the seemingly empty castle after his exhausting concert and never reached the couch he was hoping to sit on. Halfway to the seat, he was tackled to the ground from behind. Before he had time to react, a pair of rough but small hands seized his jacket from behind, forcing him to get up. When he was on his feet, he was thrown against the wall harshly. Opening his brown eyes, he looked down to find the source of his pain. The one and only, Mikayla Makoola.

"Well hello to you too," he replied sarcastically, "Do you greet everyboby like this? Or am I just special like that?"

"How could you!" Mikayla yelled.

"I'm sorry," Mitchel said, rubbing his head, "I wasn't aware that singing to a girl you like was considered a bad thing on this island."

"Oh, shut up! You know exactly what I mean." Mikayla screeched.

"I'm afraid not. No."

"So you didn't know that coming back to the island and not telling me was horrible! Or telling the entire island that you like me without telling me first! That would have been nice to know." Mikayla threw her hands up in the air to show her frustration.

"I don't know what your talking about," Mitchel responded, determined not to reveal his identity to her. "I have never been on this island before."

"You can't keep that act up around me anymore Musso! Or should I say Parker."

Brady sighed, "Okay, you figured me out." He took off his sunglasses.

"Explain yourself, NOW!" She hollored at him.

"Okay, okay, relax." He calmed the girl. "You're not going to get answer if you act like that."

He recived a glare from the girl, "Just talk!" She commanded.

Brady took a deep breath before starting. "The day I left Kinkow, I didn't want to. Something was telling me not to go, but I didn't listen."

"Have you ever thought that it was the little voice in your head telling you not to go, right?" Mikayla asked.

"Do I look like some genious to you?!" Brady asked. Mikayla rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Anyway's, I regretted leaving everyday. I decided to do something to get my mind off of things, so, I thought that I'd continue my passion for music. After I was discovered by that music producer, I had to change my identity. That was mainly because my real name wouldn't fit in with the music buisness."

"Oh, so, calling yourself Mitchel Musso was a better idea?" Mikayla asked sarcastically.

"Just let me finish!" He spat. "After I changed my name, everything changed. I became famous and well-known. I came to Kinkow because I asked my manager if I can. He disagreed since I was on some 'tight schedule'. I still didn't care about that. I just wanted to know that everything was okay between us. I just wanted to see you."

"You came back for me?" Mikayla asked.

Brady noded his head. "Yes. No one else was as important to me than you." He walked up to Mikayla and took her hands in his. "You really mean the world to me." He said softly.

Mikayla didn't know what to do. She was confused on to giving him a chance or to ignoring him. She had spent almost three months missing him, and now, here he was, standing in front of here, asking for one more chance. Mikayla stayed quiet as she thought this through.

"Do you forgive me?" Brady spoke after a long silence.

Mikayla slowly nodded. "I forgive you."

Brady sighed, slightly relieved. "Good, because, I thought that you'd never forgive me."

"Now what are you going to do?" Mikayla asked. "Are you going to stay or something?"

Brady let go of Mikayla's hands and walked out around the room. This thought hadn't come to mind at all for him. "I honestly don't know."

"You should of figured this out before." Mikayla said.

"Yeah." Brady agreed. "Why don't I just tell everyone who I really am?"

"And have your reputation of being famous on the line?" Mikayla asked.

Brady raised and eyebrow, "Since when did you care about my reputation?"

Mikayla shook her head, "Nevermind. You should just tell everyone who you really are."

"Well, thanks for being a great friend, Mikayla." Brady commented sarcastically. This comment only made Mikayla glare at him and punch him in the shoulder. "Ow! What the heck was that for?"

"You deserved it." Mikayla answered.

They both leave the room at seperate times so no one would get suspicious of them.

Later that day, Brady told people about his identity as 'Mitchel Musso'. This made Boomer and Boz jump out of their seats and yell: 'I knew it!'. Everbody else reacted by being shocked. They've never heard of such a thing before. They didn't even know that the star coming to visit was their very own co-king.

Brady later talked to his manager who let him visit Kinkow every now or then when he wasn't busy. 'Mitchel Musso' later became known as his normal name, 'Brady Parker'. After this, Brady didn't really need to hid his identity from others. In fact, people loved him even more now that they knew his real name.

Mikayla and Brady became close friends. They would always call and video-chat with each other when they had some time to spare. And that's how everyone became _Starstuck!_.

* * *

**That's it for Starstruck! I hope you guys likes it! Sorry it sucked. Snitch helped with this chapter. I know that I said that she quite on all things POK, but she just wanted to practice her writing so she helped me. (Selfish twin sister!) Don't tell her I said that. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. **

**Thanks to these people for favoriting: **

**-Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**-you only live once14**

**-Welpie**

**Thanks to these people for following: **

**-Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**

**-you only live once14**

**-BTRROCKS'Rusher17Heartbeat**

**-squirtlee16**

**-Welpie**

**Thank you all so much! You guys are awsome! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


End file.
